


Feed Your Obsession

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Number One Crush [13]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collars, F/M, Leashes, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, unsure Dom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The collar looked gorgeous against her pale skin, the red nearly matching her color of hair.  He turned it so that the name plate could be seen.<br/>PROPERTY OF STEVE ROGERS<br/>He felt a shudder race through his body, every sense of his heightened so that when he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips it felt like fire was coursing through him, strengthening him.<br/>“Alright kitten, let’s go for a walk.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed Your Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> For the reviewer on FF.net who wanted Nat to be collared and led around, I present to you this! Title comes from Supervixen by Garbage, and I hope you like it! Thanks so much for reading!

“You’re really sure about this?” Steve asked as he looked down at the collar in his hands.  It was black and red braided leather, the finest he could get, and hand made for the woman at his feet, who beamed up at him and nodded.  

“C’mon, Steve.  I know you; you’re gonna like this as much as I will,” she teased, leaning forward to press her lips to one of his knees, extending her neck just so he had perfect access to it.  With quick, nimble fingers he clasped the collar around her throat, clipping it into place, and smiling down at her when she looked back up.  Well, she was right.  As ever.  The collar looked gorgeous against her pale skin, the red nearly matching her color of hair.  He turned it so that the name plate could be seen.  

PROPERTY OF STEVE ROGERS

He felt a shudder race through his body, every sense of his heightened so that when he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips it felt like fire was coursing through him, strengthening him.  

“Alright kitten, let’s go for a walk,” he said, voice husky as he maneuvered a leash made of the same red and black leather to the D-ring on her collar.  Nat, who was sitting back on her heels, showing him the corset he’d picked out for her--not laced as tightly as it could because no one was that good--and the matching panties and garters that he’d bought.  The sight raced right from his eyes to his cock, and he moaned when she rubbed her head against the tent in his pants.  

“Time for that later, kitten.  Come on, I said walk.”  He jerked the chain a little, eyes unsure whether or not it’d been too hard, but without so much as a peep she followed after him.  He’d made sure to have Jarvis shut down the whole floor, so when he led her out from his room it was without the fear of the others walking in on them, allowing him to walk her over to his small kitchen.  He’d been afraid that the tile might be too much for her knees, but when he’d brought it up to her she’d just laughed and, a hint in her eyes that told him he really didn’t want to know how her knees had grown so strong.  She moved with all the grace befitting a real cat, her head nudging against his when she’d get close enough, as though she was trying to rub up on him, looking up through her eyelashes and affording him one of the best views.  It all clouded his vision and judgement, telling him that there was nothing better than to have her just like this every day of his life no matter how impractical, and he swallowed hard as he led her around the room.  

Why she’d suggested this he couldn’t tell at first, but now, the more they got into it, he could see the appeal.  Not that he’d ever said no to her being on her hands and her knees, even though it made him feel terrible to admit that to himself, it was nice to have control over her.  Complete control, and ownership, too.  That was an added bonus.  Life didn’t get much better than that, he supposed, so long as he could get over the guilt of what he was doing.  But she liked it, and if it worked for both of them then he supposed there was no reason not to do it.  Right?  He stopped her when they made it to the couch in the living room on which  he sat down and patted his thigh, waiting for her to sit up on it.  Without a moments hesitation she did, jutting her breasts under his face as she arched her back into the hand that was currently scratching her shoulders.  He was the one practically purring when his fingers ripped at the laces on her corset. Her breasts spilled forth as the fabric and material fell to the ground. His lips pressed to her collarbone, biting and sucking his way down to her breasts, marking the pair of them as he saw fit until she was whining and mewling beneath him.

"God, you're so good kitten. So good to me." He moaned and shifted her off his lap and onto the couch. He shifted the pair of panties down her hips, kissing his way down her soft skin, commiting inch after inch to memory.

"You're taking too long," she whined. "Please."

"Kitten. I'm taking as long as I want," he teased, reaching for her leash again and taking it to pull tight. She keened, the noise high and going straight to Steve’s dick as he pulled away from her inner thigh to lock gazes.  She looked positively pornographic, red lipstick smeared over her lips just so, mouth open so she could pant, hair a great red mess of curls. God above, what was she doing to him?  He grinned and brought his lips down to her cunt, jumping right into, tongue delving into her as she shouted and trembled with surprise beneath him, his name a mantra on her lips as she begged him:  “MoremoremorepleaseGodSteve!”

All in good time, he thought as he retreated a little, bringing his attention instead to her clit, slowly rolling his tongue around the bundle of nerves, flicking at it with every heartbeat he could feel resonate in her body.  It was obvious she liked this best, writhing beneath him, though he pulled away again before she could catch a break and come.  She wrapped one of her legs around his midsection, glaring at him that if he didn’t finish she’d do something or other, but he just laughed and told her to let him go. Half a second later, she did, and he repositioned the leg so it sprawled over his shoulder instead of his hips, kissing his way from the calf all the way up to her knee.  As he scooted closer to her he undid the button and belt on his pants, throwing the latter to the side as he slipped his pants down and managed to shimmy out of them without breaking too much contact.  She sighed in contentment, and then the sigh turned to a shout as he pressed into her without much warning, her leg still raised so that he had an even better access to her than normal.  Her back arched, voice coming out in one long, broken moan that vibrated between the two of them, and he set to work seeing just how loud she could scream.  He didn’t relent, even as she rode out her first, second, then third orgasm, eventually working her second leg up so that he could press them together and off to the side of his shoulder.  She tightened like a vice at that point, and he angled their hips so that he hit her g-spot with every thrust.  

“Steve--please,” she sobbed, looking up at him and sitting up on her hands and knees.  God, he loved how flexible she was, especially when she practically folded herself up to press her lips to his in a kiss so needy and vulnerable it literally took his breath away.  He clenched his teeth, one hand finding her collar and holding it tight so she couldn’t move, and with a shout from the pair of them he finally came, setting off Nat’s body so that they burned together.  He laid her back down after she’d finished trembling, riding out the aftershocks with slow, shallow thrusts until it became too much and he had to pull out.  As he leaned back to the opposite side of the couch she gave him a small smile and crawled up into his lap, resting her head on his chest, letting him wrap his arms and hold her to him.  

“Such a good girl,” he murmured in her ear, kissing the soft spot just behind it, breathing in the familiar smell of her.  “My good girl.”

She gave a hum of approval before passing out in his arms.  

 


End file.
